1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable and other electronic devices having displays, such as monitors or screens, for the display of text, graphics, and/or video images.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the drawbacks to portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, internet access devices, palmtop computers, and even some laptop computers, is that the displays are of limited size. These small displays limit the type of applications that can be run effectively on such devices and/or detract from the quality of the images displayed by such applications. For example, it may be impractical to run software that relies on a graphical user interface (GUI) on a portable device, because the elements of the GUI on the small screen of the portable device will be too small to be adequately visible.